


I Don't Belong To You

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dracula 2000 (2000)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dueling Psychic Abilities, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's still got her daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Belong To You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/316998.html).

Drusilla tilted her head and listened consideringly to the night air's quiet whispers. Someone was here. Someone dark and distracting, and the wind whipped about her, lashing her, and Drusilla raised her arms up to the moon, worshipping it with her mocking laughter.

"Well, well, well," said the man, dark hair, dark shirt stretched tight across his chest, dark leather on his thighs and his calves, and a long, flowing coat because he missed the cloak he wore when he was a younger man. He circled her, and Drusilla lowered her arms slowly, giving him a long, intent look. "What have we here?" he asked, reaching out the tip of one finger to stroke her cheek.

Drusilla caught his hand in a hard grip, ice crushing against the ice of his skin, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Naughty boy," she said. She felt him pushing at her mind, pressing a charm of love where her soul had been, once, before Daddy had taken her under his wing and ripped it out. "I don't belong to you."

He smiled, two sharp knives gleaming in his mouth with the starlight. "No, you don't," he agreed, making no move to break her hold upon him. His expression changed, and his free hand flashed out, closing about her throat, and Drusilla laughed at the beauty in his anger as he slammed her back against the bricks of the alley wall. "Who _do_ you belong to?" he asked curiously.

"Your halo is black," Drusilla told him, staring into his eyes. "God Himself weeps from the heavens and tries again and again to call you home." She braced her back against the wall, feeling her clothing shred and her skin lacerate, then kicked out at the man, at Judas and Dracula and all that he was, catching him in the stomach and knocking him off-balance enough to let her twist and land on her feet, then stare at him in wonder. "I'm only a lost little girl whose daddy has left me alone after the shops have closed."

"Somehow," he murmured, his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back against the alley wall, pushing his chest so close to hers. She tilted her chin up and smiled that little, cruel smile that they all hated and loved and wanted. "Somehow I suspect you're much more than that."

"I'll never love you like they do," said Drusilla, taking _her_ gift and shoving at his spell of love and want and _need_ , pushing it away from the empty space filled by her demon. She brought her arms up, brought her hands to his hair, tangling her fingers in it and yanking him to her, pulling a hiss of pain from between barely parted lips that she kissed and bit and licked at delicately, cleaning the blood the dripped down his chin. "Even the strongest chains won't leash me," she whispered against his mouth.

In answer, he turned his head to the side and his teeth flashed, razor sharp, against her skin. Blood dripped from her wrist as he brought the cut to his mouth. "Shall we find your father, then, and punish him for losing his favorite daughter?"

Drusilla drummed her heels against the ground, nodding and shaking in silent laughter, only to still as his lips tickled the cut on her wrist.

\--end--


End file.
